Modeling
by luckyducky-master-of-writing
Summary: Max is a world class model, and she's just met Fang, her photographer's new apprentice, and he's taken an interest in her. What happens when he shows her how real life feels? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Bubbly Bubble Bath

Chap.1

It all started like normal.

Modeling, like usual.

"Max! Get up! The photographers are here!" my agent yelled through the door.

I yawned and sat up, slipping out of bed, I quickly put my push-up bra on and a neon yellow tank top, deciding to stay in my mini shorts that were way too short.

I opened the door, my hair, though I just got up, was perfect. I smiled and tried to act as stupid as possible. The photographers hated smart models. They liked them stupid.

"Good morning!" I giggled, putting my finger on my bottom lip and posing slightly.

A young man, probably the apprentice of the photographer, snapped a picture of me, looking at it.

"Beautiful! Astonishing! Maximum, you look positively radiant today. I'm thinking of just having you in that for our photo shoot." My photographer, Jackie, mused.

"Give me a break Jackie, I know you have amazing clothes for me to wear!" I said, glad it was one of my favorite photographers. He actually hated stupid models. Thank god for that!

He waved me off, "I want you to meet my apprentice! His name is Fang." He said, pushing Fang forward.

I put out my hand. Fang nervously looked at it, and I noticed he was checking me out.

I quickly pulled my hand away and cleared my throat, "So where's the new outfit?"

"You're wearing it, darling." Jackie said, amused.

"What do you mean?"

"We're doing a bathtub shoot."

"Max, I've filled the tub up, get in here!" my agent, Marie, yelled.

I came in with just my robe on.

"Get in so we can start." Marie said.

I slipped out of my robe and stepped in the nice warm water. Bubbles sat on top, making the water look a little milky.

I shimmied down into the water and waited for Jackie and Fang to come in.

"Ah! You look great. We will be having two shoots. One in the water, one with you having suddies on your bare body ok?"

I nodded, knowing the drill, I automatically posed. My hand reaching up and my face twisted up all bubbly.

_Snap! _The camera took the picture.

A bubble floated up, and I reached for it, it landed gently on my hand and I posed, looking up at it.

_Snap!_

I did quite a few more poses, till Jackie yelled, "Perfect, my darling! Now, let me get you ready for the suds shoot."

I sat on the floor, suds covered me.

I was completely naked, bubbles covered my boobs and my private parts. They are were slowly sliding down across my stomach.

"Now pose, my darling! Fang will be taking your pictures!"

I looked at Fang, he was looking me over, and he made me furious.

"Stop checking me out and take some pictures!' I snarled.

He quickly snapped his gaze up to my face, "I was trying to find a good angle so I can get the best pics of your beautiful body."

I blushed as he squatted a few feet away and snapped some pictures.

I posed as best as I could.

I had one where I had my hands over my boobs, and when I removed my hands, I took all the bubbles with me.

Fang blinked and coughed, "We, uh, need more suds!"

"No! No more! Take that last picture!" Jackie shouted.

Before I could bring my arms up to hide my breast, Fang snapped a picture.

I blushed furiously and crossed my arms, incasing my boobs so no one could see them.


	2. Chapter 2 Wings

Chap.2

"Max! Oh, Maxie! Do not be mad!" Jackie wailed as I paced around furiously in my living room.

"I can't believe you actually used that last picture! I was almost naked and you put it in a magazine!"

"Only the special edition magazine that costs quite a lot of money!" Jackie mused, crossing her arms.

I clenched my fists and sighed, "I can't be mad at you, Jackster." I grumbled, sitting beside him on my couch.

He put his hand on his chest and sighed, "Thank you, sweetie. I wouldn't want you to be mad at me."

"If you'll excuse me." I mumbled, my back killing me.

I hurried into the bathroom and ripped my shirt off, extending my wings as far as I could.

They were killing me.

No, I did not tell you I had wings, huh?

Well, I do.

They grew in when I was a kid. Apparently my mom was a mad scientist and experimented on me.

Anyway, back to the story.

I quickly started massaging lotion into my back, the skin chaffing off.

Feather flittered onto the floor as my wings fluttered.

"Max?" someone called.

"Who is it." I croaked, furiously picking up feathers to rid the bathroom of evidence.

"It's Fang. Are you ok?"

"Why do you care?" I called through the door, throwing the feathers out of the open window.

Suddenly, I slipped in some water, sliding over to the wall and falling on my butt.

"Max! I'm coming in!" Fang said, cracking open the door.

"Holy shit are you ok?" he ran over.

"Don't look at me!" I said, pulling my wings to my back and hiding my face.

I heard a slick noise as Fang fell on his butt in front of me.

"Max! Are you hurt?" Fang said, getting on his knees and shaking me a little.

"Can I have my shirt?" I whispered, holding hand out.

"Not until you tell me if you're ok!" he whispered, panicked.

"I'm fucking fine! Give me my freaking shirt!" I yelled.

He slowly slid something over my head, "Here." He shimmied it over my head and I slid my arms through the arm holes.

"Thank you." I grumbled, getting up.

"Max? Is there something I should know?" Fang asked, picking up a brown and white feather.

I could've said I had a pet bird, or that was doing a photoshoot with wings, but I couldn't think of excuses right now.

"I…..uh, have wings." I muttered, blushing bright pink.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just met you! You think I go around yelling to the world, 'I AM A MUTANT FREAK WITH WINGS! SNAP A PICTURE!'?"

Fang rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. I don't either."

"But you have no idea what it's like! No one knows!"

"Then how did you—"

"I have a make-up artist that was apply fake skin to my back."

"So a few people do know!" he accused.

"Yeah. So what? My agent knows, because she's like a mother to me! And my make-up artist had to know or else I couldn't have gotten the fake skin!" I seethed.

Fang put his hands up in defense, "I know how you feel." He murmured.

"_Yeah, right_." I muttered.

"No, I'm serious." He said softly.

"Prove you know how I feel, then."

He quickly pulled off his shirt, revealing his marble chest. He had a six-pack, but that was only one of the three things I noticed.

First, I saw all the scars running over his stomach. They were like claw marks. Like a lion had just sliced through him.

Most of them were old, but a few fresh scabbed over ones were on his side.

Second, he pulled out a pair of jet black wings.

"Y-you have wings…..too?" I stuttered, shocked.

"Yeah…" he murmured, looking at me.

I felt like jell-o as I walked up to him and touched his feathered wing with my finger tips.

My outer shell melted slightly. He wasn't as bad as I thought he was before. He seemed much more….like me when I saw his wings.

I know I might be judging a book by its cover. He could be the most screwed up person in the world, but I felt connected to him, and I couldn't let him slip away.

His wing trembled under my touch as I moved my fingers along it and up to his neck.

"Max-?" he whispered.

"Kiss me." I whispered without thinking.

Fang wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands gently tracing my wings under my shirt.

"I've waited for you." He murmured, before he kissed me tenderly.


End file.
